It is the objective of this proposal to conduct the Operations Office of the Acute Leukemia Group B in its new location in Scarsdale, New York under the official sponsonship of the Mount Sinai School of Medicine. The Operations Office is the nerve center of the Group and is indispensably associated with the coordination, organization, conduct and analysis of research of the Group members in the therapy of cancer.